


servant of evil

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betaed, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade - Freeform, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mention of Death, Minor Character Death, Royalty AU, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Slow Burn, Toby Smith | Tubbo - Freeform, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, first time writing in this fandom woo, lots of gore, slight skephalo, thank you wife for reading my stupid fanfics so i don't have to embarass myself mwah, trying to not spoil anything but add warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: STOP! I don't ship the real people nor force them into being in a relationship, I respect their boundaries and only ship their internet personas.if the blood god comes down from heaven to slap me in the face and call me a nerd I'll take this down.four kingdoms each governed by their own king, rule over the cards empire, each of them has their own way of handling situations that can turn into wars against each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, dreamnoblade, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my name is Jiinja but you can call me Pepper, this story plot was originally made for another fandom and started but never completed so if it’s familiar to some of you no it’s not and if you know my original username, no you don’t.  
> There might be hints of different ships in this story but this is mainly only Dreamnoblade and it’s extremely slow burn so I'm sorry.  
> no smut is planned for this story but I might eventually slip one in but it will be a skippable one so yeh.  
> SHOUTOUT TO MY PROOFREADER LOV YA <3  
> -love you to mwah

The polished shining armors rested unmoved around the sizeable dining room, the large windows illuminated it, showcasing the paintings of the royal family,carefully detailing the family tree of the hearts kingdom, from the first king to the current one who stood on the canvas in all his glory, the heavy golden armor and cape (that he usually didn’t wear) complemented with a golden necklace around his neck finished off with a red fury ruby pendant shaped like a heart.

the checkerboard brown floors,scratched from the numerous shoes that osured the elegant marble.

the king and two knights sat at the wooden dinner table across from each other in pure silence.

the only sound coming from the open window of the busy roads of the town.

some marketers shouting their products hoping someone will stop by, some horse carriers filled with foods and wine, waiting for permission to enter the castle while kids ran around the streets playing and having fun.

‘Just another peaceful morning in the hearts kingdom’ George thought, sipping on his coffee while he looked over to his king reading a book and his… colleague fidgeting with the chain of his bracelet and bouncing his leg at a fast and almost concerning rate, the heel of his shoe lightly making a repetitive but almost plasing sound. 

the two of them crossed glances and sapnap leaned back , groaning.

“just another boring wednesday” he exclaimed, annoyed.

“it’s not entirely boring sapnap, today i’m having a meeting with Halo, so we can discuss recent complaints from the other kingdoms… since as we all know, he’s the more reasonable as well as the oldest one, i am most certain that the other gentlemen would rather listen to him than me.” dream replied, smirking while turning the page.

“are we going to also attend the meeting?” Sapnap asked,excited.

“no.” George dryly replied, turning down the thrilled ‘child’.

“THEN HOW IS IT NOT A BORING WEDNESDAY” he loudly whined.

“do not raise you tone like that i thought you better than that” dream rolled his eyes.

“sorry  _ DAD _ ” the other joked, “you absolute five year old.” George commented, but then continued, changing the subject “so what exactly is the issue?” he said, placing down his cup.

“well the clubs kingdom is currently running out of resources, implying that they will most likely not have any food for the winter, requiring us to either share ours or let them perish, risking to then get attacked out of desperation.” dream explained putting down his book, resting his elbows on the table.

“what decision will you take though?” the youngest asked.

“That,sapnap, is none of your concerns” he chuckled, not wanting to share a possibly controversial choice to his knights.

Sapnap huffed while George just nodded, understanding that decision.

The kingdoms were four, Spades, Hearts, Clubs and Diamonds.

The spades kingdom was ruled by Techno with the successors being Wilbur, Tommy and possibly Tubbo.

Being a kingdom really known to fight (and have really rebellious civilians) , they were prepared for any unexpected death of the kings, but so far, Techno has been known to be a very violent and emotionless king, always ready to get his cloak stained with blood.

He was a fighter to say the least, but more rumoured as a man that liked to kill the ones below him, or at least, that was what others perceived him as from his aggressive terminology when giving speeches and monotone (some would say poisonous) tone when speaking.

He was a feared man that lacked empathy, a man that liked blood, a man that would do anything to step on his enemies and claim victory.

Schlatt was a fair ruler, or, somewhat fair depending on who you asked.

He of course had preferences, mostly relying on wealth and power.

he prioritized himself over others, he might come off as narcissistic at times as well as selfish but he was what a ruler was, a man in power, and nobody dared to try to get him on his wrong side, fearing the worst consequences, especially for the known lack of forgiveness he presented.

He was the king of the Clubs kingdom, a kingdom that was rather used to the soft and encouraging speeches of his father rather than the often deceptive,degrading and discouraging ones of the young new ruler.

The diamonds kingdom was ruled by both king Halo (also known as badboyhalo but often cut short to Halo to avoid calling his full name) and king skeppy.

decisions were often made by the oldest king Halo, as he was the most mature one that would rather stay out of trouble and make everyone get along to make sure his kingdom is safe and relatively happy.

skeppy on the other hand was way more impulsive and reckless.

he didn’t care as much for his kingdom as he did to have fun while getting in the least trouble possible while doing the worst he could do.

he often got on Halo’s nerves but his kind heart was too big to not forgive the childish ruler.

some civilians in fact rumoured that there might be something going on between them but nothing was ever confirmed nor denied.

Dream was the only king of the Hearts kingdom, he was a pretty slim figure, well built and handsome to many, he hadn’t found a spouse yet, the decision of finding one being open to him however, since his father passed away and wasn’t forced to marry anyone, but he still was aware that he needed a heir.

he just was interested in someone that wouldn’t give him one, however that someone didn’t seem as interested as he was in them.

“but is the spades king going to-” george started before being interrupted 

“blood god” he ironically corrected him.

“shut up sapnap, is the spades king gonna take action?” the knight said tilting his head to the side slightly.

“do you think Techno would ever give a damn about other people that aren’t part of his family? that man’s heart is colder than ice, i bet that if he ever ends up getting stabbed in the chest the blade will break, hell i don’t even know if he truly cares about his family.” the latter giggled along with his servant while the other just shook his head.

“jokes aside, he’s the wealthiest one, shouldn’t he be the one sharing his goods to keep everything balanced?” he asked.

“well if prince Wilbur or Tubbo were on the throne, perhaps. but as we both know that’s not the case, and like i said, King Techno doesn’t like sharing.” dream said standing up and stretching his arms. “anyway, i’ll be heading to the meeting room. It's almost time for me and Halo’s meeting and I don't want to make him wait. i’ll see you two in an hour or two.” he walked out of the room gently closing the door, making his way to the meeting room.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“it’s always pleasant to have you here Halo, certainly, way more pleasant to have you alone rather than having you here with your energetic young companion” dream said smiling as he accommodated the latter to the fancy big room to the tall seats with velvet, red, cushions.

“thank you even though i’ll have to correct you on the last part. He's not my c-” the king nervously claimed before being interrupted by the blonde.

“whatever you say Halo, that does not matter now does it? you wanted to speak to me?” he said sitting down and inviting him to do the same.

the other followed along before replying “indeed, the issue being i don’t know if my words will have any weight in this situation as much as i would like them to” Halo said bringing his hand to his head sighing.

“i am listening.”

“well, i was going to request you to maybe reach down your hand for the kingdom who is currently struggling, to be spared in case the king does something… hasty?”Halo explained biting lightly on his nail, nervous for the other’s opinion on the matter.

“my great-great-great-great-great-grandfather founded this kingdom along with yours’ techno’s and schlatt’s, this was not my decision, as if it was me, who could’ve decided, would’ve fought for power over all the four kingdoms without having such division. but since that doesn’t seem to be the case i have to ignore what my precessor had planned and instead watch as my  _ enemies _ , make their way out of misery or instead perish and watch their kingdom fall into doom.” dream coldly responded, his tone as sharp as a blade, empathizing on the ‘enemy’, getting his point across even further and making the other man lightly sweat.

“they’re not my friends Halo, they’re not yours either, they don’t care about you helping them, not that they wouldn’t appreciate that, that’s absolutely certain, however, it still comes to the fact that we aren’t friends, we don’t rule lands in absolute harmony, we do not care about how the other is doing, we aren’t  _ allies _ Halo.” he continued.

“we are ENEMIES” he banged his fist against the table making the other jump from surprise.

the ring he was wearing made a slight and hardly noticeable indentation on the polished wood.

“we are enemies” he repeated “and we will stay such no matter what we do for each other, they are going to betray you, i’ve learned that the hard way Halo, I’VE LEARNED THAT WITH THE DEATH OF MY FATHER.” he barked, his peaceful and cheerful tone buried over the spiky retort of the blonde.

“I’m sorry” Halo silently apologized “I'm sorry this happened i just…” he looked down, considering how to string his emotions into words.    
  


“i’m scared, I suppose.” he suspired.

“I suppose I'm the easiest target and the only one that would ever consider helping out someone else, and it’s not something I can do on my own as mine is still the smallest kingdom” the sovereign expounded.

“Halo. if this ends up happening i will reach my hand out for you, as i trust your good intention, and kind heart, however as i fear your demise, if this ends up happening to me instead.” Dream uttered, leaning back on his chair, resting his eyes and crossing his arms.

“you will not get involved.” 

the last sentence leaving the other blinking multiple times, hopeful he misheard.

“pardon?” he queried.

“i do not ask for help, i do not require help, if I, as a ruler, am incapable of having my people safe by fighting my way to victory and assert my power than i do not deserve the crown in the first place,i do not deserve the title of ruler, i do not deserve to live.” he finally affirmed, his ally speechless at the statement.

“you’ve gone mad.” Halo cried.

“you’ve gone absolutely mad, how come you value a social class more than you value your life? how come you do not want to admit you need help when you need it? you think your power is enough to fight back anyone that comes after you? do you think that soliciting for help makes you weak?” he spat out.

“Well then” he said, getting up.

“if that is your wish then i shall follow your orders in this regard. just you know that if you end up needing my assistance then it shall be passed over.” he finally announced, making his way to the door, opening it.

“farewell, ally.” 

“farewell, Halo.” 

the door slammed shut.

dream’s friend walking eagerly out of the castle, the sound of his heels echoing through the wide halls as his knights followed behind, their armours clicking.

the door gently reopened as the brunette’s friendly face looked around confused and then back at his majesty.

“what the hell happened.” George asked, confused at the absolutely furious man that walked down the atrium.

“I pissed him off.” he chuckled “haven’t seen him this angry in years” he bantered.

“what did you tell him though?” the knight said entering the room and closing the door behind him.

“just told him to piss off and stop caring about others as much he does, i’ve also nicely requested him to not mind me if i end up dying during a stupid war i started” he giggled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the blue light from his balcony illuminated the cold room, the gentle wind moved gracefully the semi transparent curtains, almost dancing to the song of the night, the lovesick crickets serenaded the moon while local cats jumped from bush to bush in search of preys to hunt, their eyes reflecting their wild nature through the bright light of the moon.

peaceful to say the least, poetic almost.

Dream rested his weight on his arms as he carefully watched the shining dots that freckled the sky in hope to see if he could catch a shooting star and make a wish, if he felt superstitious that night, that is.

he murmured a melody to himself, perhaps one that he heard during a bal? or when he was out as a prince, enjoying his semi-free life as a teen, without having to worry about the future and what other people had in plans.

without having to worry about what others thought of him, as at the time, he was nothing but a child, and now, he’s seen as something closer to a saviour than anything. 

a prophet? maybe to some, that is indeed a discussable nickname he could give to himself.

there’s no message he holds within his heart, just a bunch of suppressed fear that he hides with a smile and cocky if not confident attitude.

if he dies, what will be of his people?

what will be of his knights?

what will be of his friends?

what will be of his kingdom?

some of these answers, easy to tell, others? not so much.

if he dies there will be someone else, conquering his lands and turning his population in… slaves possibly?

There's no certain answer for that.

it really comes down to who will be the one getting him.

Halo? oh, that would be only lovely and hoped for.

a gentle king and his brave… presumed, husband.

he would rule his kingdom the best way possible, making sure everything is always under control. 

schlatt? not the worst, he would just rule over his land the exact way he rules over the rest of his properties, deciding who deserves what and why.

techno? oh god, technoblade.

an absolute nightmare.

an absolute bloodbath wouldn’t it be?

the man has no such thing as empathy in his heart, there’s no such thing as kindness in his soul.

all his mind knows is how to win as a gladiator, all he desires is victory and all the words he speaks are the words of a crazed man that seeks for nothing but violence.

his people would get massacred, women crying over their children’s bodies as their knees rested weekly and shaking on the puddles of warm blood on the dusty and muddy ground, man yelling trying to fight their way out of the soldiers’ grips before having their neck cut open, young men trying their best to run away and save themselves in the complete insanity of the situation.

his knights? slaughtered, the gentle face of his oh so beloved knight George, stained with blood as he desperately tried to gasp for air while his guts spilled out of him.

he imagines Halo trying his best to come to the rescue before his face got slammed against a sharp edge of some monument and blood gurged out of his skull.

screaming.

blood.

pain.

suffering.

the ideal kingdom for the spades king.

dream couldn’t let him do this.

dream couldn’t die.

dream will not die.

he will not let that filthy pig have a satisfactory smile plastered on his disgusting face.

  
  



	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to come out way sooner than it did but I ran out of ideas midway through the chapter.  
> like I’ve previously stated, I have the entire book plot all planned out but I like to modify some parts from time to time, causing me to implement changes here and there to the plot and I END UP NOT KNOWING WHAT TO WRITE TO NOT ALREADY GET TO THE EXCITING PART TOO EARLY  
> I refuse to call quackity…. quackity, I don’t like using real names but like- I cannot for the life of me take his username seriously so I HAD TO call him Alexis, IT'S SO ANTICLIMACTIC, I COULDN'T TAKE IT.  
> my usual thanks to my proofreader, love u mwah <3 plug your AO3 username here if you want.  
> -i don't have anything on it yet lol b ilyt mwah.

“your words don’t move me in the slightest Tyrant.” the spades king sat, legs crossed, his face as cold as usual.

“Your begs are not enough for me to feel pity over a man that wishes nothing but to backstab me” he smirked.

Schlatt tilted his head, amused by the choice of words the king used, chuckling before responding.

“begs aren’t the word i would use if i were you, i’m making you an offer that would benefit me in the present and you later down the line, also, how bold of you to dare use the word Tyrant to describe me when you’re known to be the one always standing on a bloodbath” the man teased.

Techno wrinkled his nose, insulted by the mockery tone the other always used “i don’t kill my people, unlike you, i don’t do preferences, unlike you, i don’t stain myself in innocent blood.” 

Schlatt burst into laughter hearing those words, knowing the nicknames and stories that drew Techno as a person, he couldn’t help himself but feel ridiculed by the ‘lies’ the other sovrain was spitting.

“the blood god? doesn’t spill innocent blood? your words are as truthful as the ones of a swindler technoblade. your title doesn’t come from myths but from the eyes of the people that live under your slavery that you call kingdom, you’re not afraid to hide it but you’re scared to admit it? that’s a captivating trait of yours to say the least.” the man derided, leaning back into the chair.

“the words of my people are distorted games of “word of mouth” not who i actually am, the terror my way of exercising my control over my kingdom causes is nothing more than an exaggeration, I’m not a dog running away with their tail between their legs, I’m an honest man as well as an honest king, I like fighting, that’s why I like to get in physical fights in arenas and events, but that’s about it, my violent ways of winning over my enemies in battle has nothing to do with who I am and how I treat my people, besides, the people that end up grasping on their dear life because of my hands aren’t innocent people Schlatt” Techno explained slightly squinting his eyes in an almost challenging manner.

“I can only believe in what I see Techno. And as we both know, not everyone you killed was a criminal. You killed fathers, uncles, sons and your kingdom has slaughtered mothers, daughters and grandmas who did nothing wrong” he confronted him, his taunting smirk not leaving his face for a second.

“Then I’d gladly endorse you to change your mind, war is war, what I do is what you do as well, however me and you are very different when it comes to looking at our civilians” Techno said bringing a hand to his face, his hands gently rubbing against his chin.

“Going back to the actual business Techno. As this talk is wasted air, my request still stands, if you are willing to share some of your resources with us you’ll be rewarded in time of need, either by protection or goods” Schlatt proposed crossing his fingers and laying his elbows on the table.

“And if I refuse ?” 

“You’re going to get attacked.” He spit out, in a monotone matter, almost like pointing out the obvious.

“Why should that intimidate me, a weak kingdom attacking me because they need resources, that’s ridiculous, you’re going to be frail unlike me, you’re demanding to fall into your own ashes by trying to get rid of me and steal what I have out of desperation” Techno said, shaking his head in disapproval.

“Well what would you do instead Techno? In my place? You’re the wealthiest and refuse to help me out, so why should I hesitate to make you pay for the damage you could’ve avoided? If I’m going down, you’re going down with me, if you care so much about your civilians as you claim you’ll try your best to avoid getting them killed for something you could’ve prevented? Correct?” The king insisted.

“By helping you I'll take away resources that could’ve helped the same people that would die during such an unnecessary war. Regardless of however you try to sugar your motivations for you to come crawling for my help, your words are as bitter as red wine” Techno said standing up.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I have to get ready for an event, as I’ll be participating in the cards championship.” 

“Such a childish behavior to leave a discussion over such important matters hang like this, you can leave this room with your pride as intact as ever, knowing you’ll regret your decisions and leaving you with a bittersweet victory or consider my offer and maybe spare some innocent lives?” Schlatt said, looking at the king open the door, about to step out, focusing on nothing but the empty table they were just conversing at, trying to push his last hopes to the limit, gripping on the last strand of it left inside his heart.

“I’ll pass on the offer, thank you for having me, I hope you have a peaceful evening sir” Techno said smiling as he walked out 

“You’re gonna regret this, I’m gonna make you regret this” the lad whispered to himself his words as poisonous as a snake, imagining his bloody hands around Techno’s neck as he begged for his life.

He laughed to himself, hearing the steps of the heavy boots fade away in the distance.

He tapped his index finger twice on the desk, before calling out his knight’s name.

“ALEXIS!” 

The door opened in a matter of seconds.

“Yes sir?” The male asked bowing before looking his king in the eyes.

“Tell the soldiers to get trained … we’re going to have a rough winter this year.”

_____________________________________

Wilbur yawned as the light from the room next to his dilated his pupils, he rubbed his eyes before turning around seeing his younger brothers asleep on the beds next to him.

He dragged his heavy ,still tired body, and walked out of his room and into techno’s hearing a clinking sound get louder as he got closer to the door.

He peeked through the wooden entrance just to see his pinkette brother sharpening a black axe with a wet piece of cloth.

“Techno what are you doing up this late?” The brunette asked, making the male jump from surprise as he didn’t hear (or expect for that matter) his brother to sneak up on him.

He huffed after he recognized the familiar friendly face and delicately put down his tools and weapon, avoiding making any sound.

“Did I wake you up?” He simply asked

“Yes but that’s not the issue, what in god’s grace are you doing up this late?” Wilbur asked as he entered the room, closing the door gently behind him.

“Getting ready for tomorrow’s championship.” He replied, scratching the back of his neck.

“You’re participating in the cards championship?” Wilbur questioned, alarmed.

“Yeah.”

“No you’re not.” His brother replied.

“Yes I am.” He smirked “Wilbur I’m 21 not 15 you can’t tell me what to do” he remarked to him.

“You’re a king not a child however. you have responsibilities and if something happens to you tomorrow it’s gonna have consequences on the whole realm” he pointed out, crossing his arms and staring down at him disappointed.

Techno arched his back, his fingertips touching each other, he looked up at his brother and then back down at the ground.

“I’m aware that participating in a thing that has led to many people’s deaths could cause some issues, especially because I’m not a hard to recognize figure and could be really easily targeted, that doesn’t take away the fact that… I’m still young Wilbur” he sighed “I’m still young and I have not done many things in my life and I am afraid I will never get to do them in time, I might die during a war and my last breath will make my mind conscious about the fact that I haven’t accomplished many of the things I wanted to do, they might have been risky but failing while trying is better than not trying at all” he stated, his red eyes meeting the brownish ones of his younger brother who looked away, trying to find anything to debate such a bold statement, such a sentimental one at that.

Techno wasn’t open with people in the slightest, the only person he would talk to was in fact Wilbur himself.

The bond they had was indestructible, untouchable, as strong as a metal chain, so him sharing his emotions in such a blunt way got Wilbur on his defensive every time.

“Techno.” He just said.

“Techno please, be safe.”

“I will” he snorted.

“Now get bed! It’s past midnight!” He playfully yelled (but quietly to prevent his brothers from waking up) at him.

“Okok! Calm down! I’m going” he laughed back as he got up from his chair and hung the axe up on the rack.

The two wished each other their good nights before techno slipped into the soft covers, his eyes brightening up as he watched the shining moon up in the starry sky outside his window.

Tomorrow was a new day, might as well live it like it’s his last.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I wish I was born a pea plant.  
> guh-dong.
> 
> -GUH-DONG


End file.
